


Beginner's Guide to Wicca and Witchcraft

by Helpmelearntofly (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dream Magic, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, Green Magic, Healing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Potions, Recreational Drug Use, Sea Magic, Technological Magic, Witchcraft, animal magic, based off of catnippacket's witch au, faery magic, luck magic, thelions are their familiars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Helpmelearntofly
Summary: This was slightly based off Catnippacket's witch au on tumblr and the curse au by aknightley- special thanks to them!A quick run to the shop to get some supplies that we're missing. Keith had told himself. It won't take lnger than ten minutes, he told himself. In and out, simple as that. Except the universe had something different in mind for poor Keith.





	1. Rosewater and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [calling me to come back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599228) by [aknightley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aknightley/pseuds/aknightley). 



> me to myself: man i sure love witch au's! would sure love to write one! maybe when I don't have so many unfinished works  
> also me to myself: start one.

"Keith," Allura beamed when she saw him, a few sparkles appearing above her head. "It's been such a long time, what brings you here today?" She bounds over to him, her silver hair flowing behind her like a magical, silver trail.

He smiles awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm short a few things and I was wondering if you had them." He looks around, spying a few things on his list and mentally crossing them off. "Mind helping me out?"

Allura nods, outstretching her hand expectedly. "Of course! Show me what you need and I'll go grab it for you." Keith sighs and takes a piece of paper out of his pockets. He looks at the paper until the words appear on the page, in neat handwriting that he could never achieve. Allura snatches it out of his hand and starts running around the shop collecting everything. Keith takes that as an opportunity to look around her shop. It's very similar to his wth plants handing midair and shelves filled with potions and scrolls. 

She has bottles of water in glass jars lined up on one shelf, which intrigues Keith. The jars are all different colors, some blue or green or purple, and shapes as well, some tall and others short. Some of the older ones seemed to have labels that have been ripped off.

She comes back, clearing her throat when she's close enough to Keith. He jumps and turns around, furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm missing a few things, but I called Lance and told him to pick them up for me. You'll have to wait a few minutes, that okay with you?" Keith inwardly groans and nods. He knew this would end up happening.

"When was the last time you saw Lance," Allura asks casually, floating up a few inches in the air. Keith shrugs, walking around the shop slowly. "Maybe last week," he says, "he's been busy with classes, I guess. I don't want to distract him." He grabs a blue jar from a shelf and examines it carefully.

"He misses you," Allura whispers, "a lot. Says nothing feel the same when you guys aren't talking." She sounds sad and Keith feels tempted to tell her that he misses Lance too. He doesn't get the chance because a loud bang is heard, followed by a crash, and loud swearing. Allura laughs so hard she ends up on the ground, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Do you put those there on purpose? Do I need to walk in here fully prepared to use my magic to make sure I don't fall on my ass every single time?" Lance appears with a small satchel in his hands. He throws it at Allura, who watches it expertly, and crosses his arms, turning away from her. Coincidentally, he's now facing Keith. A light blush dusts his face and he smiles sheepishly. "Hey, Keith! Didn't know you would be here," he glares at Allura, who shrugs and walks into the back room.

"Hey," Keith says, a blush settling on his cheeks. He swallows, looking for the right words to say. "I, uh, the shop hasn't been the same without you running your mouth there all the time." Lance laughs, a few sparkles appearing at his side. "So I've been told. Don't miss me too much, okay? Heard it feels like a curse."

Keith rolls his eyes and smiles. "Good thing my job is getting rid of those." Lance giggles at that and smiles, looking at Keith from top to bottom. He raises his eyebrow, pointedly looking at the jar in Keith's hands. "Where'd you get that?"

Keith looks down at the jar and shrugs. "Off one of these shelves. Why?" Lance smiles and looks around.

"Didn't know 'Lura kept those. They're mine. They were for a project last year on using all four elements simulateously." Keith hums and tosses the jar at Lance. It stays suspended in mid-air. "How'd you do on it?"

Lance laughs and shakes his head. "Shittily. Very, very shittily. I still can't do fire or earth at all. Water, though? Easy. Maybe I'm just a sea witch with enough luck to control the other elements too, y'know?" He sighs and sits down in a chair, looking up at Keith.

"That is singlehandedly the stupidest statement you've ever made in your entire life." That makes Lance smile and more sparkles appear around him. "Thank you. I've been trying to figure out which one was the stupidest for years now." 

Keith snorts and rolls his eyes. "So smart, yet so, so stupid." Lance laughs again and sticks his tongue out. "Aren't you tired of standing? Come sit down," he says, patting his lap. Keith, once again, rolls his eyes and flips him off before sauntering over and sitting on his lap. 

Their faces are only inches away, so close that Keith can feel Lance's breathing and see all the small freckles on his face. "Hey," Lance whispers. eyes darting to Keith's lips before he looks into his eyes, swiping his tongue over his lips. "Hi," Keith whispers back, trying to keep his voice even. 

"Missed you a lot, babe." Lance wraps his arms around Keith's waist, pulling him closer. Keith smiles fondly. "I missed you, too." Lance hums and nestles his head in the crook of Keith's neck. "I'm sorry for disappearing on you so much. I don't mean to... I don't want to. It just- I always. Ugh. I don't know how to deal with everything." 

Keith hums softy, his fingers weaving through Lance's hair. "I know, Lance. It's okay. You can talk to me about anything that's bothering you, okay? If you feel swamped, just text me and I'll get you some tea or make you something to help you focus or relax. Just try to talk to me about it, okay?" He feels Lance nod and he smiles planting a soft kiss to his head. "I, uh, I love you, Lance."

He feels Lance smile and hears a muffled response before Lance plants a small kiss on his shoulder and pulls his head away. "I can hang out with you now since someone pulled me away from studying." Keith smiles and nods. standing up off of Lance. Lance stands up and takes his hand, sparkles appearing around their linked hands. The sparkles used to freak Keith out, way back when they first met. He thought it was lightning coming from Lance, until he met Allura and she explained that she cast a curse on Lance once for annoying him and Lance ended up loving it. 

"Are you two fuckers done being gross," Allura calls from the back room. "Pidge wants to come but she doesn't wanna walk into make up sex." Lance laughs and rolls his eyes, squeezing Keith's hand. "No problem, princess, we're going to Keith's place."

He hears Allura gag as she walks closer to them, a satchel in her hands. "Don't forget the reason you came here in the first place, loser." She tosses the satchel at them and Lance catches it, winking at her. "He came here because he knew he'd see me and he desperately wanted to have amazing make up sex and-" 

A small plant smacks Lance in the face and snickering is heard. "Pidge is here," Allura calls out, looking around for their friend. "Correcct," Pidge says from behind Keith. He flinches and turns around, glaring at Pidge. "The silence spell hasn't worn off yet?" Pidge grins and shakes their head. "Course not."

"That was you?" Lance yells, looking at Keith with shock. "This demon has been sneaking up on me all fucking week and scaring me. I feel terrorized in my own home!" Pidge grin grows wider and she shrugs. "Who told you to dare Allura to put a curse on me last month?" Lance sighs and looks at Keith helplessly. He shrugs and Lance groans. "Whatever! We were just leaving anyways."

Pidge raises and eyebrow at their linked hands but doesn't say anything. "Good bye," Allura says, floating around them again. "Don't be strangers! Keith, that was for you. Lance, behave around him." She shoos them out of the shop.

"So, Keith actually forgave him?" Pidge sits down on the counter and starts kicking her legs. "I was surprised too," Allura says, "I thought at some point this boy would crack and tell Lance to fuck off." 

Pidge hums in agreement. "Keith really likes Lance and he understands that Lance takes school super seriously but they barely talk some weeks. And Keith just... He's going through a lot and he doesn't know how to deal with it correctly. He just dopes himself up on potions or focuses on other's problems and not his own. I think Keith is a great healer. He just needs to heal some parts of himself before focusing on his costumers," Pidge continues, "hopefully Lance can help him. And he can help Lance."

"They're not totally alone," Allura interupts. "They have us and Hunk and... and Shiro's coming back soon with Coran and they'll be able to talk some sense into them. I know Shiro doesn't like it when Keith gets like this and he'll know what to say to make sure they'll talk things out properly."

"Guess we're relying on fate for now." Pidge sighs, looking at the door. Fate has never been kind to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also- just as a little summary I guess: Keith is a healer and Allura runs a shop that sells potions and materials to make potions. Lance, Pidge and Hunk are attending school and Lance and Keith are dating. They're kinda rocky right now so Keith spends his free time doped up on a relaxation potion and Lance busies himself so he doesn't have to talk about their issues together.


	2. Faerie Dust and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has to attend to some business

Lance and Keith walk into Keith's shop and Red greets them, meowing and circling them. "Hello, Pretty Kitty," Lance whispers, crouching down to pet her. She purrs happily, her bright red tail wrapping around Lance's wrist. "Guess she still likes me," he says, smiling up at Keith. Keith nods, a bright blush on his cheeks. 

"She's always had bad taste," he deadpans, walking to the counter. Red chirps and Lance picks her up, following Keith. "That's hardly fair. Everyone loves me," Lance says, rubbing Red's tummy. Keith rolls his eyes and sits down, glaring at Red. 

"She didn't warm up this much to me when we first met. She hated me and refused me." He crosses his arms, looking down at his desk. There's a small note in Hunk's handwriting saying 'stopped by but you weren't here :('. Keith grabs it and starts fiddling with it. 

"Maybe I'm just better with animals. Isn't that right, Red? Don't I treat you so well?" Red purrs, cuddling into Lance. "Won't Blue get angry when she smells Red on you," Keith says, opening his arms. Red jumps into his arms and chirps, licking his cheek. "Nah, Blue loves Red. Plus, me and Blue are best buds, for real. She knows I wouldn't cheat on her with another kitty. Even if it's Red." She chirps again at that, flicking her tail excitedly. 

"Looks like Red likes Blue too," Keith whispers, sticking his tongue out at Red, who hisses and licks his cheek again. He lets out a soft laugh and kisses the top of her head before putting her on the floor. She zips away, presumably to eat. "Maybe I should bring Blue over and they could meet. Maybe make a little purple," Lance winks and Keith rolls his eyes. "Nope. Not having it."

Lance pouts and whines, sitting down on Keith's lap. "You wound me, Keith. Wound. Me." He sighs dramatically, laying his head against Keith's shoulder. "Don't worry, love, I can heal a broken heart." Lance looks up, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Was that a joke, Kogane?" Keith smirks, opening his mouth to say something when the bell chimes and footsteps are heard. Keith furrows his eyebrows, looking at Lance quizzically. 

"Hey, Keith," Hunk says, appearing into view. He stops when he spots Lance and tilts his head to the side. "Hi, Lance. I came here 'cause Shay told me that she found a costumer for you." Keith hums, shoving Lance off of him to stand up. Lance grumbles and sits down on the chair when Keith leaves. 

"Remember her friend Rolo? The asshole who hexed that robot Pidge was trying to fix?" Keith nods, a vague idea of who he was in his mind. "Well, Shay says he's changed. I mean, I totally trust her judgement and if she says that then I wholeheartedly believe it, but he doesn't rub me the right way," Lance snorts at that and Hunk shoots him a glare, "Anyways, his girlfriend is apparently hexed and Shay really likes her and yeah. Think you can help?"

Keith nods instantly. "Of course I can, Hunk. When can they come in?" Hunk visibly relaxes and smiles. "They're actually outside right now, if you wanna take a look. If you have time. I don't wanna bother you two anymore than I already have today." 

Keith shakes his head, looking at Lance. "You don't mind?" Lance shakes his head and gives Hunk a thumbs up. "Cool! I'll go get them right now." He walks out of the store, a soft ding indicating he left. "You actually cool with this? You don't have to stay and wait for me," Keith says, sitting down on Lance's lap. He shoots Keith and smile and shakes his head. "Nah, I'm fine. I can keep playing with Red."

As if on cue, Red saunters closer to them, meowing softly. "See?" Lance smiles, petting her softly. Keith rolls his eyes and stands up just as he bell dings again. "Nyma, this is Keith, he's gonna fix you, okay," Shay's holding up a girl who looks unconscious. She makes a weak noise and Shay sighs. "Hey, Keith. Hunk's outside threatening Rolo. This is Nyma."

Keith hums, acknowledging her. "And Lance is here too," Shay says happily, almost dropping Nyma. "Hey," Lance says, looking up from Red, whose now nestled on his lap. He freezes when he sees Nyma, mouth hanging open in shock. "Who- what, uh, happened. To her. Nyma. What happened to Nyma?" 

Keith looks at his boyfriend with an eyebrow cocked up. "You know her?" Lance nods. "She's in my controlling emotions class. She hasn't been to school for a few days." Keith hums and looks back at Nyma. 

"How long's she been like this," he whips his hands in the air and a chair appears behind her. Shay puts her down and sighs, stretching her back. "'Bout four days, from what Rolo told us." Keith hums again. 

The bell rings and Hunk's voice fills the shop. "And don't think I'll go easy on you either," he says sternly, "I'll make sure you're afraid to sleep at night." Rolo scoffs and smiles, finally coming into view. "No worries, dude. I'm a totally changed person. Nyma's good for me."

Rolo nods at Lance, who gives him a blank expression in return, and eyes Keith. "This he guy?" Keith crosses his arms and nods. "This would be him," he deadpans, glaring at Rolo. "Can you tell me what happened to her?" Rolo nods and looks at her for a moment, a sad look in his eyes. 

"I took her home after a party. She was totally smashed, some fairy shit that's bright pink and green. I made sure she drank some water and fell asleep before leaving. Didn't hear from her at all the next day so I decided to text her roommate. He said that Nyma hasn't come out of her room at all so I came over and she was like this." He sighs at the end, biting his lip and looking away from her. 

"What time did she go to sleep," Keith asks, examining Nyma. There's no visible marks on her skin, so whatever's affecting her must have been in a drink or cast by someone. "She fell asleep by like 11:30, I think? I came by her house the next day at like 6." 

"Did you manage to see what she ate or drank?" Rolo nodded immediately. "She's a health nut. Sticks to a very strict schedule. She ate yogurt for breakfast, homemade of course, and we went to Hunk and Shay's restaurant for lunch and ordered vegan sloppy joe's, and then for dinner we had pasta. She drank that drink at the party and some complimentary crackers and then the water."

"Any enemies?" Rolo shakes his head. "I can think of a few guys who'd want to cast a love spell or something but no actual enemies."

"Angry ex? Jealous side chick? Anyone who wants to do her any harm?" Rolo shakes his head again. "No idea." Keith hums at that and looks down at Nyma. "I'm gonna take a look at her soul, any issues I should know?" 

Rolo shakes his head. "If it'll help her, go ahead." Keith hums and closes his eyes, hands above Nyma's body. He can feel some resistance at first, probably Nyma fighting to keep her secrets. Keith tries to send out a small message telling her to trust him. She opens up a little, letting him poke around. 

"What's he doing," Rolo whispers. "Trying to find a mark of a spell on her soul," Hunk whispers back. Keith scrunches his face up, trying to tune them out. He can feel something just out of his reach. 

"Oh, cool. How long does it usually take," Rolo asks again. Shay shushes him loudly. Red hisses on Lance's lap. That effectively shuts them up enough so Keith can continue poking around. Finally, he latches onto something. A vision floods into his head. 

Keith gasps, eyes flying open. A plant drops from the ground and a bottle explodes behind him. "Paper," he screams out. "Give me a pen and paper!"

Hunk scrambles to get a pen and Lance tosses a sheet of paper at Keith. He closes his eyes, sketching out what he saw before he forgets. When he's done, he holds it up. "What is it?"  
He says, not looking at it. "It's... a teacher?" Shay tilts her head, looking at the drawing. "Definitely a teacher," she states. 

"Let me see that!" Rolo snatches the drawing from Keith's hands. "Who is this?" Keith finally opens his eyes and looks at the drawing. 

"Looks like the potions teacher," Lance comments. "Mr. Marmora or something like that." Hunk hums in agreement. "He's really nice, why would be do that? Did she do something to him? Did he mean to kill her? Are we getting arrested for-" Shay shuts him up with a soft kiss and smiles at him. "You worry too much. Rolo," she steps away from Hunk, "do you know who that is?" 

Rolo shakes his head. "Never took potions. I'm a spell caster. Nyma took his class last year, I think. He failed her." Keith takes the paper back from Rolo and looks at it. "He looks familiar," he says, twirling his fingers in the air. A book floats towards them from a random shelf. Keith opens a random blank page and puts the paper in there.

He opens the book again and it's filled with words now, in small, neat print. Keith starts reading. "Says his specialty is potions, clearly," he starts, "The interesting part? He apparently works a lot with faeries. He's managed to make new potions using their dust." Keith closes the book. 

"Well," Rolo and Hunk say simultaneously. They look at each other for a second, equally shocked expressions plastered on their faces. 

"Well," Keith says, "we know the main ingredient so I can make a counter spell. Just need some dust." He smiles, turning to Lance. He smiles sheepishly, four pairs of eyes now on him. "Hi," he says. Red meows on his lap. 

"Hey," Keith responds, smiling. "Do you know that the sparkles that you make when you laugh are made out of faerie dust?" Hunk gasps, clapping his hands together. "You can start on reversing the spell right now!" Keith nods, turning to smile at Hunk. "All we need is some of Lance's dust."

Lance laughs at that, a few sparkles appearing around him. "That sounds so weird!" Keith smiles, twirling his finger in the air. A bottle appears and starts collecting some of the sparkles. "Keep going, Lance, I need your dust to save me," Keith deadpans. 

Lance laughs again, more sparkles appearing. "That looks really gay," Rolo says, squinting at the sparkles around Lance. That makes Lance laugh more. Keith opens his palm and the bottle lands in his hand. He twirls his finger again, other miscellaneous ingredients floating into the bottle. He shakes the bottle and hands it to Shay. "Give it to her at the stroke of midnight under the ray of the moon or at noon under direct sunlight." 

"Thank you so much Keith!" She wraps his arms around the boy. He pats her back awkwardly and smiles. She lets go and Hunk hugs him, actually managing to crack Keith's back. "You're amazing!" Keith smiles, scratching the back of his neck. "No problem."

Shay picks up Nyma and the chair that she was sitting in disappears. "See ya," Rolo says, walking out with Shay and Nyma. "That was cool," Hunk says, beaming brightly. 

"Keith's good at helping people," Lance stands up and stretches his back. Red chirps at him and he picks her up, kissing her nose softly. Keith blushes and Hunk groans. "Gross. I'm leaving. See you at home, buddy! See you soon, Keith." Hunk leaves, a small ding telling Lance and Keith that they're alone again. 

"Hey, why don't we take Red home so she can meet Blue? And I can cook you some dinner." Red chirps happily in Lance's arms, clearly in agreement. 

Keith sighs and nods. "Wait for me outside, let me lock up." Lance nods, planting a kiss on Keith's cheeks before practically skipping out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow my social media!  
> Twitter: @spacepardners  
> Tumblr: spacepardners // stardustkimmy  
> Insta: @spacepardners


	3. Red Candles and Witch Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't inclined to waste time on stuff like movies. They never caught his attention before. Except now, Lance is curled up against him and he can see the appeal in it.

"What do you wanna do," Lance flops down on the couch and Blue lays on his lap, nestling into him. Red chirps and lays down next to him. He pets her softly, inviting Keith to sit down next to him. Keith sighs and sits down next to Lance, only inches away from him.

Red meows and saunters over to Keith, nestling herself on him. He smiles down at her and starts stroking her softly. "She's a real cutie," Lance whispers. "Isn't that right, Blue? Isn't Red a pretty kitty?" Blue chirps excitedly on Lance's lap, rolling over to expose her tummy. Lance continues to pet her, whispering softly about Red to him. Keith can feel his cheeks heat up and he groans inwardly. Lance is very aware ofthe link betweeen a witch and their familiar and he's very aware that all the compliments he whispers about Red get to him. 

"Keith," Lance says loudly, waving a hand in front of his face. Keith blinks himself out of his stupor and turns to Lance. "Yeah?" A soft smile comes from Lance and Blue swats at the sparkles that appear. 

'i asked you what you wanted to do now that you've got me all to yourself," Lance wiggles his eyebrows and Keith groans loudly. "What do you want to do, Lance," Keith deadpans. Lance hums, lost in thought. Keith takes the opportunity to look at him. 

He has dark circles under his eyes and his lips look dry. He rarely slacks on his skin care routine but Keith can tell he's been going through a lot recently. His face also looks slimer, probably from a lack of eating real food. Hunk tries to make him eat enough but from prior knwledge, he knows Lance can't force himself to eat anything when he gets like this. Maybe he could make him a tea. Something made with real fire and lavender and maybe ginger or rose water. 

Lance waves his hand in front of Keith again and a bright blush shows up on his cheeks. "You okay, dude? You usually don't space out this often. I'm a little worried." Keith hums softly and nods, playing with Red's tail. "Nothing to worry about, Lance. You need to relax more." Lance rolls his eyes and looks at Keith with a raised eyebrow. "I could spare a few hours to relaxation. For you."

Blue chirps happily on his lap, leaping off the couch. Red chirps and follows her off the couch and into Lance's room. "Good. How about I make you some tea while you make some food and we watch something? Anything you want." Lance smiles at that and reaches over to give Keith a hug. "Sounds great to me, honey." Keith can feel his heartbeat in his throat when Lance pulls away.

Lance grabs his han and pulls him to the kitchen. There's very neat labels on all the cupboards of the kitchen, curtesy of Hunk, so Keith finds verything relatively quickly. Keith takes a peak at what Lance is making and raises an eyebrow. "Dude, what is that?" Lance looks up at him and tilts his head to the side. "Elena Ruz. Mami would make it every time we had tea. It's like a tea time sandwich?" Keith nods and goes back to making his tea in silence.

Lance hums softly behind him, swinging his hips to whatever tune is playing in his head. Blue runs around the kitchen, Red following right beind her, and chirps up at Lance loudly. Lance smiles down at her and walks over to the radio. He turns it on and starts dancing around. Lance starts humming to the tune of the song while putting things away. Just as he started to sing along, the radio stopped. 

Pidge slams the front door open and glares at Lance. "I could hear you from outside the building, asshole. I'm getting tired of hearing noise complaints from the other people in the building." She storms into her room, grabs her laptop, and walks out. She makes sure the slam the door extra loud. The radio continues playing a few seconds later. Keith meets Lance's eyes and he shrugs. Keith just stares at him blankly for a few seconds before he starts laughing. Hard. Lance blinks at him before laughing loudly too. 

After a few minutes of laughing loudly, Keith looks up at Lance. He has a goofy smile on his face as he looks at Keith. It makes him blush a little and he looks down, a small smile playing on his lips. "You done? I'll get the movie ready," Lance takes a few steps closer to Keith and wraps his arms around Keith's waist. "We can cuddle and eat together." Keith nods happily, smiling at Lance. 

"What movie are we going to watch?" Lance smiles and shrugs. "Cross tht bridge when we get there, won't we?" Keith rolls his eyes. "Go get the movie ready, asshole. I still haven't finished." Lance groans and squeezes Keith's hips before walking to the living room. "What do you have left?" Lance calls from the couch.

"Have any candles? I wanna smoke out the tea. Gives it more flavor," Keith calls back. "Towell closet, top left. You left them here that one time you were helping Hunk with his dream assignment." Keith makes his way to the closet and pulls out the candles. He arranges them in a triangle around the two tea cups and starts chanting softy. The candles light themselves and the smoke billows around, forming a circle. The smoke makes it way to the cups and disappears into them. Keith opens his eyes and stops chanting. 

He grabs the cups and walks over to Lance. He gives him a soft smile when he sees them and sits down beside him. Lance wraps an arm around Keith and pulls him closer. "Hope you like this. I picked it up just for you." Keith smiles up at him, a soft blush on his cheeks again. Red and Blue lay down at Keith's feet and the movie starts. It's a documentary on aliens and Keith smiles again, letting out a soft chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow my social media: 
> 
> Twitter: @spacepardners  
> Tumblr: spacepardners / stardustkimmy  
> Insta: @spacepardners
> 
> Also, i reuploaded this chapter bc i didnt like the spacing of the paragraphs -.- Leave me a comment!


	4. Dreamcatches and Feathers

Keith curls up into Lance, sighing softly. He feels comfortable. He feels... happy, in a way. He knows this won't last long. He knows that Lance will have to go to school and Keith will have to go to work but for now he can close his eyes and imagine himself being here forever, with Lance at his side. Speaking of which, Lance lets out a small groan and stirs against Keith. "Babe," he rasps out, stirring against Keith. 

"Yes, babe?" Keith gives him a big smile, nestling into him. "Your ass is so fucking bony and my leg fell asleep about ten minutes ago." Keith snorts and shifts, sticking his tongue out. "Why didn't you tell me when it started falling asleep, idiot?" Lance plants a kiss on his lips and sparkles appear around them. Blue chirps and jumps on Lance's face. Lance groans and tries to ignore her. "Didn't wanna run the moment earlier." Keith smiles and holds a hand out to Blue, who jumps into his arms. "Where's Red, honey? Can you go bring me my baby?" Blue chirps and jumps off the couch. Keith sits up off of Lance and stretches. 

"Time is it?" Lance pulls out his phone and sighs. "I should really keep studying." Keith nods and stands up, calling for Red. She comes bounding in, Blue right behind her. Keith holds his arms open and Red jumps into them. Blue chirps at his feet and Keith blows a kiss at her. "You can, uh, can... you can stay over for tonight if you want," Lance says, looking down at his feet. "Only if you want." Keith stares at him for a moment, Red meowing in his arms loudly, before a large grin breaks out on his face. "Only if you want," Keith replies, stepping closer to Lance. Red slips out of his hands and Lance takes a step closer. He wraps his arms around Keith's waist and pulls him into a kiss. They kiss there for a while, just wrapped up in each other. 

A clearing of the throat has them pulling away from each other. "Hey," Hunk says, fidgeting with his thumbs. "I came to check up on you. You haven't responded for about an hour and a half and, uh, yeah. Hey, Keith. What's up?" Hunk smiles at him sympathetically. "Not much, I guess. Was a little busy but I got a little interrupted." Keith smirks at Lance, who's blushing lightly. There's a soft sparkly aura around him. "Well, I'm fine! Clearly!" He laughs awkwardly. "I was just asking Keith to stay over for the night," he says pointedly. Hunk gets the memo and his eyes widen. "Oh, uh, cool. I'm gonna go. Do you, uh, want me to get you breakfast later?" Lance nods and blushes. "We're not gonna-"

"Okay, well bye, Lance!" Hunk walks out of the small apartment quickly, waving them off. Lance looks back at Keith, who's laughing silently. "Sorry, sorry," Keith whispers, chuckling into his hand. Lance starts chuckling after a few seconds, too. They stand there, giggling like idiots. "I'm so fucking tired," Lance whispers. "Catch a nap with me before I start studying?" 

Keith thinks for a moment before nodding slowly. "Should you have a nap? I mean, like, why don't you finish studying a bit before sleeping?" Lance's shoulders slump but he nods. "You can watch some tv while I study if you want." Keith nods and Lance makes his way to his bedroom. Keith follows him silently. He hasn't been in Lance's room for such a long time. The walls are a light gray with lights adorning the wall. There's pictures pinned on the lights and Keith walks over to them. Lance added a bunch of new pictures to it and Keith grabs a random one. It's them, smiling brightly, in their halloween costumes. Keith smiles and puts it back, sitting down on Lance's bed. He looks at Lance sitting down at his desk, his head crammed in a book. There's a glass of water next to him that's churning slowly. Keith watches it as it swirls around, sometimes boiling and other times stilling. 

Keith's phone starts ringing and he jumps for a second. He fishes his phone out and looks at the screen. It's Hunk. Keith's eyebrows furrow and he picks up. "Hey, Hunk, what's up?" He stands up, walking out to the living room. "Hey, so. I was looking up some stuff for class and I stumbled upon a spell for like... okay, so," Hunk sighs into th phone. "It like... joins people in their dreams? Like, shared dreams? It's used for long distance relationships. It's like, as long as both of you guys are asleep, you can like... be together in a dream? And it'll end up feeling like a memory?" Hunk takes a moment to pause, waiting for a reaction from Keith. 

"What are you suggesting," Keith asks blankly. He knows what Hunk is trying to say but he wants to hear it outloud first. "Well, uh, I wanted to see if you were down to like do it with Lance? So you can see him more. Even if it's in a dream?" Keith hums slowly. "I'll ask him about it later. Thanks, Hunk." "Yeah, yeah. No problem. Good night, dude. Sweet dreams." Hunk ends the call and Keith stares blankly at a wall. What is he gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, follow me on my social media:
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr/IG: spacepardners


	5. Ginger Root and Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was nervous and he only knew how to solve it one way. Sadly, that way isn't the most healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Warning: drug use 
> 
> *takes a sip of my tea* Hey, losers. Enjoy my mediocre content bc I'm in the mood to write this week and I wanna practice my writing since I can't do much due to weather. Leave me a nice comment validating me

Hunk's idea intrigued Keith. It was smart. It was cool. It would let him see Lance a lot more. But it was dangerous if done wrong. And he doesn't know if Lance is into it. What if he doesn't even want to spend time with Keith. Keith sighs and walks to Lance's bathroom. He locks the door after making sure Red and Blue were outside and pulls out a small cloth bag from his pants. He takes a deep sigh before putting a small tablet in his mouth. 

He sits down on the floor for a few minutes, waiting for his hands to stop shaking. They do, at the same time that his head starts feeling light and wavy. He giggles at nothing, standing up after a few seconds of struggling. He opens the door, which is honestly the hardest thing he's ever had to do. He looks around, the walls shaking far too much for his liking. He gets kind of dizzy looking at the walls so he makes his way to Lance's room. Lance, who is currently completely into his work. He should really relax, Keith decides. But he can't know Keith is out of it so he should do it sneakily. 

"Hey," Keith whispers. Lance doesn't move, probably hyper focused on his work. "Hey," Keith says louder. Lance flinches before he turns around to look at Keith. "Yeah?" He sounds a little concerned but it's Keith's turn to be concerned. It's unfair. "You almost done, pumpkin? I could go burn some ginger root and we could cuddle and maybe do more," he attempts to wink but it turns out to be a really slow blink. 

Lance looks down at his work. He bites his lips, which still look super soft and kissable right now, even though he probably hasn't used chapstick in forever. It makes Keith smile really big. "Uh, I still have a good hour or two of studying, babe. And it's still pretty early." Keith pouts at Lance's words. He gasps a second later. "I could go make cookies! Or brownies! With ice cream and whip cream and... Do you have anything I could bake?" 

Keith throws himself on the bed. It felt like the whole world shifted when he moved and he was the only thing staying still. He smiled, laughing to himself quietly. "I don't think you should be baking right now. You kinda suck at anything to do with a kitchen." Keith puts and looks back up at Lance. He looks so beautiful, even with the worry strown across his face. He'll always be beautiful. He's so beautiful that Keith sees him in his dreams. He wishes it was the real him sometimes. Keith gasps loudly again. "Babe," he practically shouts. "Hunk said something! He called me and talked to me!" Keith starts laughing again. He feels so happy. He'll get to see Lanc when he sleeps and Lance gets to see him and they'll be happy. 

"Uhh..." Keith looks up at Lance. He's at the edge of his seat and he looks like he's getting ready to stand up. Why is he standing up? "Babe, what did you and Hunk talk about?" Keith feels his eyebrows furrow. How was he supposed to know? What were they talking about? "What do you mean?" Keith hears his own voice but it sounds kind of distant. He usually doesn't hear his own voice like this since he rarely does it around people. "You said Hunk called you?" 

Keith tilts his head to the side and the whole world follows, with a really bad lag. Everything feels distant and slow. "Yeah. About the dream thing, duh." Keith smiles and stands up. The world swings wildly around him as he attempts to right himself. "You know, the, uh, the dream sharing. We can share dreams and see each other and talk and stuff. Hunk stuff." Keith tries to walk over to Lance but Lance is already in front of him, his hands holding Keith up. It feels nice having Lance touch him. They should see each other more often. It makes Keith sad. He should tell Lance. Lance is right here! "Hey," Keith attempts to whisper. "We should do the dream thing. I miss you. Like, all the time. You make me laugh so much." The world melts when Lance lets out a soft laugh. "Okay, hun. Do you wanna sleep now? We can sleep." 

Keith pouts and shakes his head. "Wanna be with you," he slurs, nestling into Lance's chest. "God, you're so warm. I love you. So much. Do you wanna make out?" Keith starts laughing again. Lance guides him to the bed, which feels like they're floating midair and the bed comes closer to them. "Keith, what'd you take? You're, uh, way... looser than before." Keith laughs at that. Loudly. The only sound in the world is his own laughing. "Nothing you can prove," he says quietly. "Don't worry, babe. We can totally still make out. I'm fine." Lance lays Keith down and he smiles, looking up at Lance. 

"Okay, well, I'm gonna lay down with you and we can talk about whatever you need, okay?" Lance is so seflless. Keith should kiss him as a reward. He's such a good, cring boyfriend. They should really talk more. Keith feels like he should be telling Lance something but he can't put his finger on it. It was something about them being boyfriends. "Hey, babe," Lance's voice sounds so pretty, "I need you to tell me what you took." Keith furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head. "Nothing," he slurs, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist. "Do you wanna take a nap? We can nap if you want, Keith."

Keith hums and wraps his arms tighter around Lance. "We need to burn some ginger root. And get some crystals for Hunk and Shay so they can do the dream thing. Don't forget! And don't forget that... that, uh... yeah. Good night." Lance sighs, which Keith can feel, and kisses the top of his head. Keith closes his eyes and presses his cheek against Lance's chest. He feels warm and happy again. Just like when they were cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow/add me on my social medias!
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr/Insta: @spacepardners

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow my social medias!  
> Twitter: @spacepardners  
> Tumblr: spacepardners / stardustkimmy  
> Insta: @spacepardners


End file.
